Darkness Inside
by ticuk
Summary: Jamie ingin bisa selalu bersama Jack. Namun Man in The Moon berkehendak lain. Demi mempertahankan Jack, Jamie pun menerima dan melepaskan kegelapan dalam dirinya. Romance / Angst / Hurt . Akan menjadi Mpreg .


**Warning ! **

**- Pair : Jamie / Jack ... Yap ! Jamie X Jack ! Bukan Jack X Jamie . Tolong diperhatikan ... UvU Clear Yaoi**

**- Jamie yang dewasa ( pertambahan usia seiring dengan cerita ) **

**- Bakal berujung ke Mpreg **

**- Rated... ehmm ..maybe 13+ ?**

* * *

_Setting waktu adalah setelah pertarungan melawan Pitch. Di akhir kisah film ROTG yang asli, Jack dikisahkan pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Jamie, bukan ? Non sense ! Kenapa dia harus pergi . Hell, dia guardian of fun. Jack akan selalu bermain-main bersama anak-anak di setiap musim dingin, karena itulah tugas nya dia sebagai guardian. Menebar kebahagian pada anak-anak. _

_Disini cerita nya Jack secara continue tetap datang mengunjungi Jamie dan menjadi teman akrab bocah tersebut. Dan ... cerita berlanjut cerita ... Selamat membaca !_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Aku ingin selalu bersama Jack. Kumohon, biarkan aku bisa selalu berada di samping Jack "

Seorang bocah lelaki bermata zambrut memandang bulan dari jendela kamarnya. Cahaya bulan yang redup-redup pada malam itu dengan samar menyinari rambut coklat sutra nya yang menjuntai menutupi poni bocah tersebut. Di tengah kebosanan nya menanti seseorang, bocah itu pun menguap dengan lebar.

"Huuaaaam..mm..Beehhhh ! " Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kegiatan nguap nya yang melegakan, segempok bola salju berukuran sedang masuk dengan kecepatan bola baseball ke mulutnya.

"Haha...wajah menguap mu terlihat konyol, Jamie." Dari kegelapan muncul sosok seorang guardian berambut seputih salju mengenakan hoddie biru dan celana coklat. Mata birunya yang sejenih crystal menyipit mentertawakan anak lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggunya itu.

"Jack ! Kau... Uhukk..uhukk.. " Jamie Bennett terbatuk batuk karena bola salju yang mendadak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah menyudahi batuk dan mengatur nafasnya, Jamie melanjutkan kembali perkataan nya.

"Kau telat, Jack... Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu ? Aku hampir saja ketiduran. "

"Maaf..maaf... Aku tadi susah melarikan diri dari Bunny. "

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Jack ?" Jamie menyipitkan sebelah matanya, menanyakan keusilan apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh guardian salju yang ada di hadapan nya itu.

"Oh aku yakin dia kekurangan glukosa. Kapan terakhir kali dia pernah makan permen ? Aku hanya bermain-main dengan salah satu bunga penyemprot miliknya dan tidak sengaja membekukannya." Omel Jack Frost sambil melayang-layang di kamar Jamie memeluk tongkat kayu coklat miliknya.

" Yahh..kau menyebabkan pekerjaan Bunny tertunda, Jack." Timpal Jamie yang sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya mendengarkan omelan Jack .

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf.. Mencairkan kembali bunga salju yang kubuat hanya butuh waktu 1jam. Dan Bunny marah-marah seolah-olah itu bencana dunia terbesar di abad ini. Oh kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikejar-kejar oleh bumerang Easter Bunny." Jack membuang mukanya dari Jamie, kecewa karena bocah tersebut tidak membela nya.

"Oh ayolah Jack... Aku dari tadi menunggumu bukan untuk menghadapi dirimu yang ngambek padaku. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan kau tahu apa artinya."

"Okay..okay.." Senyum ceria kembali hadir di wajah guardian yang menawan tersebut. Dia sadar tak ingin membuat sedih anak kesayangannya di malam kunjungannya sebelum memasuki musim dingin. "Jadi, ada hal menarik apa hari ini ?"

"Ya..ya..kau tahu, hari ini Sophie..." Jamie dengan semangat menceritakan hari-hari nya kepada guardian yang telah menjadi teman bermainnya sejak lama itu.

XXXXXXXX

Bertahun-tahun sejak pertempuran terakhir melawan Pitch, Jack secara resmi telah menjadi salah satu guardian. Setiap tahun di musim dingin, Jack akan berkeliling dunia untuk menurunkan salju dan menebar kesenangan kepada anak-anak. Musim yang sangat disukai Jack, karena itu merupakan daerah kekuasaannya, namun juga musim yang dibenci oleh Jamie karena Jack tidak dapat sering berkunjung ke tempatnya. Hampir setiap hari dalam sepanjang tahun, Jack secara berkala selalu berkunjung dan bermain dengan Jamie. Hal itu membuat mereka menjadi teman bermain yang sangat akrab dan Jamie sangat menyukainya. Menurutnya, bermain dan bercerita bersama Jack selalu menyenangkan dan dia merasa nyaman bersama guardian yang sangat berkesan di hatinya itu. Karena itu, selama musim dingin, Jamie selalu merasa kesepian karena Jack sangat sibuk dengan tugas nya sebagai guardian.

Di lain pihak, Jack juga sangat menikmati hari-harinya bersama Jamie. Jamie memiliki tempat yang spesial di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, Jamie adalah anak kecil pertama yang bisa melihatnya. Baiklah walaupun Jamie sekarang sudah tak bisa dikatakan anak-anak lagi, tapi bagi Jack , Jamie akan selalu menjadi anak kesayangannya. Dia bahkan kalau bisa ingin menjadi guardian pribadi Jamie. Jack juga sebenarnya tidak ingin absen bermain bersama Jamie selama musim dingin. Dia pernah bolos dari tugasnya sewaktu musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk bermain dengan Jamie, dan hal itu membuatnya diomelin sejadi-jadinya oleh North dan hal itu sukses membuatnya kapok.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hoaaammmm." Uapan Jamie menyadarkan Jack bahwa malam semakin larut dan sudah waktunya dia membiarkan bocah itu terlelap.

"Baiklah Jamie... Sudah waktunya aku pergi dan kau tidur." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah menuju arah jendela.

"Ehh...Jack..aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jamie menahan kepergian Jack dengan menarik ujung lengan baju hoddie bewarna biru itu. Dia selalu tidak pernah rela setiap kali harus berpisah dengan Jack.

"Kau besok sekolah kan ? Aku akan datang lagi." Jack tersenyum manis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Jack, sudah kubilang, hentikan memperlakukan aku seperti anak-anak !" Protes Jamie sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jack yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kau memang masih anak-anak, Jamie" kekeh Jack melihat reaksi Jamie.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan anak-anak kepada orang yang sudah sama tinggi denganmu, bukan ?!"

"Itu karena kau saja yang terlalu cepat tinggi. Dulu kau hanya setinggi ini ! " Balas Jack sambil membayangkan ukuran tinggi Jamie dulu dengan tangannya yang mendarat di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia sedikit terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Jamie sekarang sudah sama tinggi, dan bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oh Jack... Dulu maksudmu itu, 5 tahun yang lalu.. Kapan kau bisa menerima kalau aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi ?" Komentar Jamie sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit geli dengan sifat guardian kesayangannya itu.

" Bukannya aku tak bisa menerima atau apa, tapi kau memang masih anak-anak dibandingkan denganku, Jamie."

"Jack, aku sudah 15 tahun dan kau masih belum bisa menerimanya ? Oh kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Jack... " Desah Jamie.

"Aku kekanak-kanakan ?! Jamie aku lebih tua dari kakek dan nenekmu.. Aku sudah berumur 300 tahun lebih dan kalau dihitung-hitung sekarang, aku sudah berumurr.. eehh.." Komentar Jack sambil menghitung-hitung umurnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Lihat siapa sekarang yang bicara." Gelak Jamie melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jack.

Gelak tawa Jamie harus terhenti karena segempok bola salju lagi-lagi melesat ke arahnya dan kali ini tepat mengenai wajahnya. Jack Frost sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang batter profesional. Dengan wajah cemberut layaknya anak kecil, Jack melesat keluar dari jendela kamar Jamie.

"Jack !" Jamie berlari menuju jendelanya mengejar sosok Jack frost yang tengah melayang di lautan langit malam di atap rumahnya.

"Jack, dark moon nanti kau pasti akan berkunjung lagi kan ?! "

Jack tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ya, Jamie.. Aku pasti datang." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Jack Frost terbang menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

Setelah sosok Jack Frost menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, hanya sinar bulan yang dipandang oleh Jamie Benneth dalam diam di jendela kamarnya.

"Dark moon.. Entah sejak kapan aku selalu sangat menantikannya." Jamie berbisik berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

_- flashflashflash -_

Dark moon. Saat dimana bulan sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri pada periode nya setiap bulan. Jack mengaku bahwa selama ini dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan bahkan ketakutan selama dark moon berlangsung.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa ditemani dan dibimbing oleh bulan. Setiap kali aku sendirian, bulan selalu ada. Aku merasa dia seperti melindungiku, berbicara kepadaku. Karena itu setiap dark moon, aku selalu merasa tak nyaman." Tutur Jack kepada Jamie di salah satu malam dari ratusan malam yang telah mereka lewati bersama.

Mesti sedikit merasa cemburu, namun Jamie menyadari betapa penting keberadaan sang bulan bagi Jack. "Kalau begitu, selama dark moon, aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu selama itu, Jack !" Ucapan Jamie cilik dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah Jack Frost.

"Tentu saja !" Jamie cilik membalas senyum manis itu dan memeluk erat guardian salju yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku sayang padamu, Jack !" Tentu saja perbuatan Jamie cilik itu membuat Jack terkejut dan salah tingkah.

_- flashflashflash -_

"Hhmm..wow..betapa polosnya aku, dulu.." Jamie Benneth tersenyum sinis mengingat kenangannya bersama Jack 5 tahun yang lalu itu. "Alangkah baiknya kalau sampai sekarangpun aku bisa berpikir polos seperti waktu itu", pikirnya.

Menghela nafas, Jamie kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Dalam lamunannya sewaktu berbaring di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Jamie teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jack pada salah satu malam dark moon setahun yang lalu.

_- flashflashflash -_

Malam itu seperti biasanya Jamie menunggu sosok Jack muncul di jendela kamarnya. Sewaktu sosok itu muncul, seperti biasa Jamie menyapa ceria guardian itu. Namun reaksi aneh yang tak terduga oleh Jamie muncul di wajah Jack Frost. Jack terkejut dengan sapaan Jamie itu dan terbengong menatap Jamie yang ada di hadapannya.

" ? Ada apa Jack ? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" Bingung Jamie.

" Jamie, k-kau... Kau masih bisa me-melihatku ?" Tanya Jack sambil terbata-bata dan masih terbengong.

"Well, yeah.. Aku melihat dan berbicara padamu dengan jelas." Jawab Jamie yang masih agak bingung dengan reaksi Jack.

"O..oh..oohh.. Hahaha.." Wajah bengong Jack seketika berubah menjadi senyum lega dan bahagia. Dia melompat dan memeluk erat Jamie Benneth. "Jamiee..."  
Walaupun masih bingung dan tidak mengerti, namun Jamie merasa senang didekap oleh Jack dan balas memeluk tubuh dingin yang memeluknya itu.

Ketika pelukan dari Jack mulai melonggar, Jamie pun melepaskan diri dan mulai mengintrogasi Jack. "Sebenarnya ada apa ?"

"Aku..aku tadi melihat teman-temanmu.. Dan ketika aku menyapa mereka...mereka tidak mendengar suaraku. Mereka tidak dapat melihatku. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa dirasakan oleh Jack dan itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajah dan suara nya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang seakan berbisik. "Mereka...tidak percaya lagi padaku."

Melihat guardian yang sangat disayanginya itu tertunduk sedih, Jamie berusaha menenangkan Jack. Dia menyentuh bahu pria berambut putih tersebut.  
"Jack..bukannya mereka tidak lagi percaya padamu. Tapi memang sudah waktunya mereka tak dapat melihatmu."

"North juga berkata begitu padaku. Tapi buktinya kau masih bisa melihatku, Jamie."

"Jack, aku sudah tak bisa melihat guardian yang lain."

Jack tersentak dengan perkataan Jamie barusan dan memandang lekat mata coklat indah yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Apa ?!" Jack menyipitkan matanya, meragukan pernyataan Jamie.

"Yap. Kau ingat sewaktu terakhir kau berkunjung membawa serta guardian yang lain ?! Aku tak dapat melihat mereka. Maaf, aku telah berbohong padamu."

"Ap...T-tapi kenapa, Jamie ? Maksudku..kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku ?"

"Karena aku tak mau melihatmu sedih, seperti sekarang ini. Kau pasti akan memikirkan kapan waktunya aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi." Jamie menatap lekat ke arah Jack, mencoba menjelaskan dengan setenang mungkin.

Jack Frost hanya bisa terdiam. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Jamie sudah tak dapat lagi melihat guardian yang lain padahal dirinya masih tetap menjadi teman bermain Jamie yang setia.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa..." Tutur Jamie yang merasa sudah berhasil menenangkan Jack.

"Jamie..kalau begitu kenapa... Kenapa kau masih bisa melihatku ?" Tanya Jack dengan bingung.

Kali ini giliran Jamie yang terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa karena sebenarnya dia pun tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa hanya Jack yang sampai sekarang masih tetap dapat dia lihat.

"Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin...karena aku ingin bisa selalu melihatmu ? " Hanya itu jawaban terbaik yang dapat dia berikan.

"Kira-kira... Sampai berapa lama lagi kau bisa melihatku..." Jack Frost tersenyum pahit, menundukkan kepala, mencoba menahan kesedihannya.

"Jack, tidak kah kau ingin bisa selalu bersamaku ?" Jamie perlahan-lahan mendekat. Mendekatkan lagi dirinya pada tubuh bersuhu dingin yang terlihat lemah di hadapannya itu.

"Aku takut... Suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Jack." Suara Jamie Benneth bergetar sewaktu mengatakannya. Dia terlihat seakan ingin menangis.

"Jamie ! Aku..aku juga takut kehilanganmu !" Jack Frost sedikit panik melihat anak lelaki yang ada di depannya itu terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Tidak Jack.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa takut akan kehilangan." Jamie Benneth tidak akan menangis. Dia menatap Jack Frost dengan lekat dan tajam. " Kau..hanya takut kesepian, Jack."

Jack Frost tertegun. Dia tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Jamie. Dia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dengan lunglai, menjahui pria yang tingginya sudah hampir menyamai tingginya itu.

"Aku..aku harus pergi." Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang singkat itu, Jack terbang melesat keluar dari jendela kamar Jamie, meninggalkan Jamie yang tidak sempat membalas salam perpisahannya itu.

_- flashflashflash -_

Jamie memejamkan matanya, mengakhiri lamunannya akan kenangan di malam dark moon waktu itu. Perasaan sewaktu ditinggal sendirian di malam itu masih berbekas di hatinya sampai sekarang.

"Jack, kau tidak takut kehilanganku. Kau hanya takut kesepian lagi." Jamie berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Jamie sadar dia terluka dengan kata-katanya sendiri dan akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur dan melupakan semua masalah yang mengganggunya itu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Review Please !**


End file.
